


Beyond Repair

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom!Jack, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Emotional Abuse, Endverse!Cas, Fisting, Frottage, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Dean Winchester, Minor Destiel, Multi, Public Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia, implied Castiel/Jack/Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hears something like gunfire.</p><p>The doors suddenly open wide, and there's a very handsome man framed in them, long coat flung back as he strides into view, the spotlights coming back on to illuminate him.</p><p>“I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and I'm here to save you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas was leaning against the battered old jeep, half-heartedly checking his rifle over. The damned thing jammed half the time anyways, and this was a suicide mission, so he wasn't particularly concerned about its effectiveness.

The high he was currently sporting made him rather calm about the entire situation. What did his death matter?

Cas had died inside a long time ago.

The night Dean had told him there would never be anything like love between them.

He could hear Dean's voice still, even through the haze of drugs.

Always.

That deep, rough voice, filled with contempt and hurt.

“ _How many times have you betrayed me, Cas? I can never trust you. And I can't love someone I don't trust._ “

Cas laughed now, shaking his head at his own past naivete. He had _actually_ said something about Sam, had believed that if Dean could see how Sam's betrayals were the same as Cas', that he would see reason, see that there was no reason why they should not have their moment of happiness, even now when the world was falling down around them.

Dean had hit him then, a flurry of blows to the face until he had collapsed. He remembered Dean's voice in that moment too.

“ _Don't you ever talk about Sam again.”_

That was when Cas began to realize two things.

Something inside Dean had broken when Lucifer had won over Sam, he was no longer the man Cas had fallen in love with.

And there was nothing that Dean could do to him that would make him leave.

And thus, Cas had followed his “fearless” leader. Right to death's door.

Or at least Lucifer's.

Cas wondered if he would be important enough for Death to reap him personally. Probably not, he was no longer anyone special.

Dean had taught him that too.

So, _so_ wide-eyed and stupid. He'd thought if he couldn't have Dean's love, then at least he could let Dean use his body.  Cas could at least make him feel good for a while.

He had thought that made him special.

_Such a fool._

Cas reached into the interior pocket of the cast-off jacket of Dean's that he was wearing and slid out the flask, also discarded. _That makes three of us._

He took a deep swallow.

The drugs weren't enough to block out the pain of the memory of that moment, of coming back to find Dean with someone else.

“Fucking Christ, Cas, can't you keep off the booze for one damned mission?”

Cas merely inclined his head towards Dean and then replaced the cap. He'd long since given up on calling Dean out on his hypocrisy.

“ _You're powerless. Hopeless.”_

The former angel slid his bag on his shoulder, hoisted his weapon and strolled along behind the others, right to the front door, right to their deaths.

“ _Just a baby in a trenchcoat.”_

_-_

Cas slowly opens his eyes and blankly stares at the ceiling. He has no memory of this place.

“ _Alright, Gandalf, look for clues.”_

The voice in his head sounds an awful lot like Dean.

But Dean is dead.

That's the last thing Cas remembers. Multiple gunshot wounds, feeling the snap of the bond he'd created with Dean in the Pit. And then looking up into Lucifer, still extraordinarily beautiful, especially wearing Sam's face.

Lucifer had stepped aside to let Cas see Dean's broken body.

Then a flash of white and then... nothing.

Cas moves, and realizes that he's being restrained somehow. He struggles wildly, freeing an arm, which sets off a string of muttered complaints.

He's not alone.

Presuming by the pain that his head gives him as he manages to sit up, he's not dead either.

As his eyes adjust, Cas can see people all around him. Using the word 'people' loosely. There seems to be lizard people and pig people and potato people and a pretty good assortment of human looking people.

Suddenly there's a flare of light as a door to the side opens, and voices are raised in protest, and then higher in dismay as the rest of Cas' companions take in their surroundings.

There's a shrill noise and everyone slams their hands over their ears, including the former angel, and then massive searchlights are turned on them.

“You are owned. You will be sorted.”

The voice is disembodied, mechanical. Cas can't see its source. He wishes for some of his grace, just enough to get him back to...whatever's left of home.

Cas finds himself suddenly lifted and moved, without any locomotion that he can detect. He's deposited next to a woman with startling violet eyes and dark navy blue hair. On his other side is a very well built lizard man. Cas notes their aesthetic qualities before he raises his voice among the other demanding an explanation.

None is forthcoming.

The sorting continues until abruptly the lights go off as one, and everyone goes silent.

Castiel hears something like gunfire.

The doors suddenly open wide, and there's a very handsome man framed in them, long coat flung back as he strides into view, the spotlights coming back on to illuminate him.

“I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and I'm here to save you.”

-

They have to be sorted again, but this time, by the good guys apparently. Cas is still no closer to understanding what's happening, but he's long since past caring.

All he wants is something to make him forget.

He already checked his pockets and asked the rest of his little group. They have nothing but the clothes on their backs.

Cas drops his head in his hands.

“Pleasure palace group!” This Captain person's voice calls out, far too cheerful in Cas' opinion.

Someone nudges him.

“That's us, kid.” It's the lizard. Cas wants to tell him that he's millenia old, but refrains.

He grumbles as he stands. “I could really use a drink.”

A hand rests on his shoulder. “That's a great idea, how about I buy you one later?”

Cas turns and he's eye to eye with this _Captain_ Jack Harkness. It takes him a second to realize why this feels so off to him.

He's used to being shorter than those around him.

Cas shrugs. “Sure.”

Jack winks at him and then strides forward and claps his hands together.

“Alright. I'm going to scan you and then send you off to my associate over there, who will tag and queue you to take the trip back home. Our apologies for the inconvenience, the Time Agency didn't get a lock on these slavers until a few hours ago.”

Cas leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and watched this odd young man.

Jack was efficient and flirtatious and very, very touchy-feely.

“ _Cas, we talked about this. Personal space.”_

The former angel looked down and away and tried to summon up the joy he'd felt when he'd spent days following bees and watching flowers grow.

“Saved the best for last. Your turn, angel.”

Cas can't help the bitter smirk that tugs at his lips, at the entirely appropriate pet name that this Captain person has stumbled across.

He doesn't move, so Jack comes to him, lifting the device he's holding and waving it up and down in Cas' direction.

It makes a rather rude noise and Cas arches a brow. “Performance issues?”

Jack grins, flashing an extremely unnecessary set of dimples, and then leans close to whisper into Cas' ear.

“I never have difficulty _performing_.”

Jack's voice is low and intimate, but the attempted flirtation is ruined by the device making that same noise again. He frowns at it, then arches a brow up at Castiel.

“Where ya from, angel?”

Castiel tilts his head to the side. “Heaven.”

Jack blinks and then laughs loudly. “Fair enough, but I can't send you home if you don't tell me where that is.”

Cas stares into Jack's eyes a moment, then shrugs. “I don't have a home anymore.”

Jack considers, then broadens his smile. “In that case, how about that drink?”

-

Over a dozen drinks later and Castiel is laughing loudly at the story Jack is telling, when Jack leans forward and slides his hand up the angels thigh. Cas leans slightly into the touch and then regales Jack with the story of the first time Dean took him to a brothel.

Heavily edited, of course.

“So, I'm nervous as hell, because I have no idea what's going on, and he shoves some money in my hands and sends me off after this girl.” Cas takes a drink and then shakes his head at his younger self.

“And she seems really sad and apathetic, y'know." He waves his hand in the air.

"I'm trying to think of some way to make her smile and I come up with this stupid thing about how her dad must have loved her. Something like that. 'Cause Dean was always saying things about girls with Daddy issues ending up in these kinds of places. So the girl bursts into tears and calls security... and we get _thrown out_.”

Jack laughs, loud and hearty, then tilts his head gently. “He gone, your...friend?”

Cas twists his mouth. “Yeah.”

Jack orders the former angel another drink. “How long?”

Cas gives a small, bitter chuckle. “What year is it?”

Jack considers. “4221, by earth time.”

“Either two thousand, two hundred and seven years ago. Or yesterday. Depending on how you look at it.”

The next round of drinks come and Jack hands Cas' over, before brushing his hand along the back of the other man's. “Been there, man.”

The look in his eyes is sympathetic and Cas gives him a sad smile.

Then Jack shows those dimples again and leans back. “Oh, let me tell you about the time I accidentally burned down a brothel.”

-

Jack takes Cas back to his place that night. It seems he's living in a long-term rental.

It's nothing special, but the bed is a custom made model, and it's the most comfortable thing that Cas has laid on in years.

“C'mon, sailor, shower first.” Cas grumbles and then stands up, stumbling as the sudden motion make his head swim.

“'m no a sailor, you are, Captain. 'm an- an angel, 'member?”

“That's right, angel, alright, clothes off.”

Cas laughs and pulls at Jack's clothes. “You first, _sailor_.”

Jack laughs. “Well, at least you're a happy drunk.”

Cas shrugs and succeeds on removing the greatcoat, staring at it. “Only time I feel happy.”

Jack pulls him close, sliding Cas' shirt off and then leaning in to nip at his ear. “I plan on changing that.”

Cas snorts, but clumsily returns to struggling with Jack's outfit.

“Why the hell do you were _so much_ clothing?!”

Jack snickers and assists, and with further giggling and stumbling, they finally make their way into the shower.

The water is cold when Jack turns it on and Cas yelps and arches away from it, which presses his backside right into Jack's crotch.

Jack snickers and reaches for a bottle, pouring soap over his hands and then sliding his slick palms across Cas' chest, while keeping them pressed together.

He slowly glides soap everywhere his hands can reach, culminating in curling one around Cas' very interested dick, sliding back and forth, and then unwrapping to reach beneath, gently soaping between the angel's legs.

Cas' head lolls back, resting on Jack's shoulder, and he takes the opportunity to sink his teeth gently into Cas' neck.

Cas fucking _purrs_ at that, focused on the pleasure of Jack's hands all over him, when the spice of that nip is added in.

All too soon, Jack slides his hands away and pushes Cas back into the water, which is now slightly warmer than body temp.

As soon as Cas is rinsed, Jack grabs the shampoo and massages his scalp and Cas melts in his hands. He mumbles something under his breath and Jack pauses.

“Was that... _Enochian_?”

Cas can't help it, he laughs. “How in hell did you know that?”

Jack resumes washing his hair. “I'm something of an old earth languages aficionado. Didn't think there was anyone left alive who still spoke that.”

Cas goes stiff, then forces himself to relax. “There isn't.”

-

Jack doesn't let him return the favor, but kicks him out of the shower, pointing him to the towels. “Dry off, I'll just be a minute.”

Now Cas has a towel wrapped around his waist, and he's poking through Jack's second drawer, which, contrary to what he had expected, did _not_ contain pajamas.

He holds one of the devices up and twists it, trying to figure out what it does.

“You're the wrong gender for that, angel.”

Cas turns his head to look over his shoulder at Jack, who is completely devoid of clothing.

The former angel takes a moment to look the Captain over slowly, appreciating the view.

“You are a very sexy man,” Cas says softly.

“No need for flattery, angel face, you can have _whatever_ you want.”

Cas smirks and then stalks towards Jack, just like a panther after its prey, and reaches out to tangle his fingers in Jack's hair, pulling him into a rough kiss.

When he's done, Cas pulls back and looks at the Captain, serious a moment.

“If I get too rough with you, you tell me. I don't want to hurt you.” Then he laughs a bit. “Well, more than you _want_ to be hurt anyways.”

Jack arches a brow and lifts his chin. “I can take anything you can dish out.”

He's intrigued with this version of Cas, Jack thought that _he_ would be the one to initiate.

Jack's a big fan of surprises. Especially these kind.

“I'm serious.” There's no denying that.

Jack has a moment to wonder what happened to Cas to make him this exacting about consent. He smiles softly and touches Cas' cheek.

“I promise, angel.”

Cas nods, and with his next motion, he scoops Jack off his feet and carries him to the bed.

The Captain can't deny just how fucking _hot_ that was, as he is then tossed onto the plush comforter. Jack reclines on his elbows as Cas steps back and slides the towel off.

He stands there a moment and lets Jack look him over. Cas is well aware of his own aesthetic appeal. Even before his Fall he was singled out for his beauty.

Cas watches the Captain's eyes as he climbs over him slowly, hands reaching for Jack's wrists and pulling them up over his head. Reaching under the pillow, Cas retrieves the manacles he'd placed there, and snaps them around Jack's wrists. He'd already looped the long chain between the cuffs around a post in the center of the headboard.

Jack is _very_ interested now. He licks his lips and arches his hips upwards to slide his erection along Cas' thigh. The angel gasps the tiniest bit and then looks darkly down at Jack.

“Oh, it's going to be like that, is it?” He reaches for Jack's hips and flips him over, left hand pressing down at the small of Jack's back. “Oh no, _sailor_ , you don't get anything until I say so.”

Jack hasn't been manhandled like this in a very long time. He squirms a bit with a groan as he reacts to the commanding tone in Cas' deep voice.

And then Jack gasps aloud as the angel's hand smacks down against his ass, shivering as the pleasant burn from it settles in.

There's a flurry of blows as Cas makes Jack's whole backside a becoming shade of pink. By the time he is done, Jack is arching his hips towards the strikes.

Cas flips him once again, slower this time, and then reaches his hands beneath Jack, digging his nails into the welts there as he slowly takes Jack's cock between his lips.

The human rolls his hips upwards to fuck Cas' mouth, but the angel moves his arm to lay across Jack's abdomen to keep him in place.

Cas presses his tongue along the underside of Jack's dick as he moves up and down. His hand stops tormenting Jack's cheeks and slides between them, teasing around his entrance.

Jack shifts again, but there's not much he can do, besides alternating between swearing, and the loud reactions he has to what Cas is doing to him.

Cas' lips slide off his cock and then he shifts lower, the angel reaching beneath and pulling the globes of Jack's ass apart to slide his tongue between them.

He chuckles low at the noise Jack makes when he fucks his tongue in, forcing it past the ring of muscle, and then in and out several times before Cas reaches for the bottle he'd laid at their side.

He covers his fingers and then slides one in, echoing Jack's moan as he feels that hot tightness squeeze around his finger.

Cas adds another, watching Jack's face now as he takes him apart.

He spreads his fingers and then removes them, sliding both his thumbs in then and pulls them apart, stretching Jack's hole.

“You're fucking gorgeous, sailor.” His voice is soft and reverent, and Jack opens his eyes to smirk up at Cas.

“I know.” His voice is breathy but smug, and Cas can't help but laugh.

“Brat.”

He climbs off the bed and goes to Jack's little drawer of toys and digs around a while.

“I'm feeling a bit neglected over here, angel face.”

Cas laughs but doesn't turn around until he finds what he was looking for. He moves back to Jack and affixes a blindfold over his eyes.

Jack pouts.

Cas bites his pouty lower lip, and then settles to his knees between Jack's still parted legs.

He lifts Jack's legs, shifting and folding him until he's exactly the way Cas wants him.

Cas' fingers slide in him once again, and the angel's hand works his cock, rough and fast. It's just this side of too much, and Jack is breathless once again when it stops.

Jack swears in an alien tongue, before he hears the distinctive noise of a package being ripped, and then Jack feels what he's been waiting for.

Cas is pressing his dick up against Jack's hole, teasing the human with just pressing the blunt head in and then back out.

After a few moments, Cas pushes himself slowly, inexorably in, a continuous glide until he fills Jack completely, and then they both take deep gasping breaths.

Jack feels Cas shift after a moment, reaching for something, then the human feels the soft leather straps of his flogger drift across his stomach.

Before he can tense up for a blow, Cas is moving his hips, fucking Jack hard.

Jack arches beneath him, and then he feels the light sting of the straps as they are snapped across his chest. He makes a soft noise as leather strip bites his nipple, and clenches around Cas.

The former angel moans and the strikes fall faster, as Cas continues his unrelenting rhythm.

Jack arches his hips and Cas changes the angle slightly, correctly deducing the other man's goal.

Cas is rewarded with his name spilling from the human's lips, as he strikes that particular bundle of nerves that sends sparks through Jack.

The blows from the flogger get lower and lower as Cas slams into Jack, and just as he thinks he can't take any more, Cas wraps the straps of the flogger around Jack's dick.

Jack cries out and shudders beneath Cas, his whole body tightening as he comes, spilling over his stomach.

Cas drops the device and wraps his hands around Jack's hips, thrusting three more times, snapping his hips forward ruthlessly until he, too, finds his release, cock pulsing inside the other man.

He takes a moment to catch his breath and then slides free from the human. He gently removes the restraints and blindfold, tossing them to the side. He will put them away later.

Cas retrieves a wet cloth and cleans them both, before climbing into the bed with Jack.

He kisses the human's forehead and then nestles around him, giving him a few soft kisses and telling him how amazing he was, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas is woken up rather rudely, by hitting the floor after being shoved out of bed. He blinks up and Jack is sitting up with his eyes wide open, but unseeing, clawing the blankets off of him, and taking deep gasping breaths.

Cas shushes him and tries to reach out to calm him or wake him, but Jack flails every time he is touched.

Sapphire blue eyes dart around in frustration, pained at Jack's strangled noises, until he sees a bottle of water over on the dresser. He twists the cap off quickly and throws it in Jack's face desperately. The human stills and Cas drops the bottle to touch his cheek.

“Jack?”

The other man blinks and then looks up at Cas and then away.

“Yeah, I'm good. Thanks.”

“Jack...” Cas trails off as he shakes his head.

Jack gets up and vanishes into the bathroom. A few minutes later Cas hears the shower go on. He frowns and then gets a towel from the closet and mops up the spilled water as best he can.

After putting it in a hamper and throwing the bottle away, Cas digs through the drawers until he finds pair of pajama pants and drags them on.

He hears the shower shut off, and perches on the end of the bed, lifting his eyes to Jack's as he comes out of the bathroom clad in only a towel.

Jack has his mask back on, only now that Cas knows that it's a mask, he can see around it.

“Are you alright?”

Jack shrugs casually. “Nightmares happen.”

But Cas can see the horror echoed faintly in his eyes. He can see that Jack doesn't want to talk about, and concedes that's fair, because Cas doesn't want to talk about his last few years either.

So he just reaches for Jack, and slides his arms around the other man's waist, resting his head against Jack's chest.

“If you ever feel like talking, let me know.” And that's all Cas is going to say on the subject.

He turns his head to look up at Jack. “What's on the agenda for today?”

Jack flashes that brilliant grin and then leans down to kiss Cas ever so softly. “Oh, I have a few ideas.”

-

Three hours later, they're sitting in a diner on the station, and Cas is doing his best not to react to Jack's hand at his crotch under the table as they give their order to the waiter.

Cas is still not sure how Jack talked him into this game, but his nerves are already frayed and they've only been here for ten minutes.

The fabric of the blue satin panties Jack insisted he wear ( _They're the exact shade of your eyes!_ ) slides across Cas' dick with every stroke from Jack's hand, but he shifts backwards away from the teasing and the plug that he's wearing moves inside him.

His face is flushed and Cas feels stuffed full, and he's already turned on by the thought of walking around with his ass filled with Jack's come and held there by the plug.

Add in Jack's mischief and Cas can barely keep himself together enough to speak.

Somehow Cas manages to get his order out, and then takes a deep breath when the waiter walks away.

He starts to say something to Jack, but the human is nibbling at his neck and Cas shivers and arches without thinking about it, grinding into Jack's hand.

Jack curves his free hand down around Cas backside and under, pressing his middle finger hard into Cas' pants, which rocks the base of the plug concealed beneath it.

Cas jerks into the hand at his crotch again, and he can feel wet spots on the satin already as it moves.

“Jack,” he says breathlessly, but then all contact is removed as their orders arrive.

The waiter looks concerned at Cas, but he manages a smile and reaches for his drink, sipping at it and trying to catch his breath.

Jack somehow manages to look completely innocent and put together.

Cas is certain that _his_ hair is messy, and his pupils are blown, and he can barely concentrate on his food.

He watches Jack dip his fingers in his drink and then lick them off slowly, holding eye contact with Cas and as he's already rock hard, that absolutely doesn't help.

When their meal is over, Cas isn't even sure he can walk, but Jack practically drags him out of there and into a darkened corridor a couple minutes away.

Jack shoves Cas up against the wall and kisses him hard, plundering the angel's mouth with his tongue, one hand reaching around to rock the plug inside Cas.

Jack tangles the fingers of his free hand in Cas' hair, holding him in place as he slides himself along Cas, rutting like teenagers where anyone can see them.

It's all too much for Cas and he spills into the blue satin, crying out into the semi-dark.

Before he's even recovered, Jack is turning him, pressing his face against the wall and tugging the waistband of his pants down.

He reaches into the wet satin, scooping up Cas' fluids and coating his cock with them.

Jack holds Cas' hips then, and slides his length through the part between the angel's legs, rubbing along the satin covering Cas.

When he feels his orgasm nearing, Jack pulls back a little and yanks Cas' panties down just enough that he can cover Cas' bare ass with his come, and then pulls them back up, patting them into place.

“Look at you,” Jack whispers into his ear, “Blissed out and covered in come. You're absolutely gorgeous.”

He pulls Cas to him, kissing him again, just as thoroughly as before, hands cupping the angel's ass and squeezing.

“Now lets get you home and showered, we have a date tonight.”

Cas frowns in confusion. “We do? When did you set that up?”

Jack flashes that devil-may-care grin. “Two months ago. The more the merrier, right?”

-

Their shower takes a long, long time.

Like before, Jack insists on washing him, but this time he is much more thorough.

Currently, he's got two soapy fingers buried inside Cas, while the angel is fucking Jack's hand, also slippery with body wash.

“C'mon, angel,” Jack croons to him as he slips a third finger in. “You can take it.”

Cas moans but takes another finger, and trembles, imagining how he looks with four fingers in him.

He feels so full and stretched already, and Jack wants to fit his whole hand in there.

But he trusts Jack, and so Cas breathes through it, and let himself distracted by the hand sliding along his cock, and then Jack fits his thumb in, and he just can't take anymore.

Cas cries out loudly as he spurts all over the shower wall, shaking as Jack slowly sides his hand free.

“You were so good for me, angel, took my whole hand, that was so sexy,” Jack is mumbling praises for Cas while he finishes cleaning him up, and then pulls him from the shower.

Jack wraps Cas in a large fluffy towel and then settles him on the bed.

Cas drifts off to sleep as Jack cleans himself up, and he smiles softly down and runs his hand through Cas' hair.

-

Their date turns out to be a couple from a planet Cas has never heard of. (He hasn't left Earth very often, and his human brain doesn't hold the encyclopaedic knowledge that he used to have.)

Jack introduces them as Tryv and Wes, (human corruptions of their actual names), and they are mostly human looking, but their skin has a shimmery blue tint to it.

They disrobe at the door, and Cas arches a brow at the multiple appendages between their legs.

He tilts his head to look at Jack, who smirks.

“Wait til you see what they can do with those tentacles, baby.”

Cas and Jack are just in lounge pants, though Cas has a new set of satin underwear on underneath.

Jack really likes them.

The couple tell Cas about their home. They're social activists currently espousing rights for a downtrodden fifth gender on their home planet.

They play a few games, some of which have such complicated rules that Cas loses track, but he and Wes have a long side discussion on philosophy.

Jack keeps their drinks filled, and it turns out Tryv is hilarious, so they're all laughing when they tumble into bed together.

And that's when Cas learns what Jack meant.

Because these aliens secrete a substance through their tendrils that heighten every sensation.

Cas doesn't know which alien's appendages are where, because they are all twisted up together, all four of them.

There's one tentacle wrapped around his dick, at the base, holding him back from orgasm, and at least three wriggling around inside him, thrusting with different rhythms.

His mouth is on Jack's, kissing him desperately, and then Cas feels one of the other's mouth swallow his cock down, and he moans against Jack's lips.

One tendrils slides around his neck and squeezes slightly, cutting off his air a little and he feels higher than ever.

Cas is swimming in ecstasy, and then the appendage wrapped around his dick loosens, and there are several now stroking him, sliding along using that secretion that makes his skin so sensitive.

He only stiffens when he feels a tiny tendril slid inside the slit at the end of his cock, but Jack shushes him and whispers into his ear.

“That's the best part, angelface. Just wait.”

Cas relaxes and the alien resumes its exploration of the inside of his length and it feels odd at first and then it slips fully in and twists itself and Cas jerks in his lover's arms.

Jack chuckles and bites along Cas' neck. “Good, hm?”

The appendages filling his ass move like one now, purposefully fucking him. The ones wrapped around his dick squeeze slightly and slide even faster around him.

And then the one inside his length is pulled out and Cas arches, and he's never come so hard in his life.

Cas' brain fuzzes out for a few moments.

He gradually becomes aware of the other couple focusing on Jack and flutters his eyes open to watch them repeat the performance on Jack.

Cas considers joining back in, but he had zero energy for that right now, and is simply content to watch until Tryv moves towards him with intent.

Cas reaches out to welcome zir and the alien's slightly longer tongue entwines with his own. Zir's tentacles slides around and open Cas up once more, two of them sliding back and forth along Cas' nipples.

Then Cas finds himself being turned and a larger, thicker appendage slides inside his still lubricated hole. He moans and pushes back against it, and then finds Jack's lips against his, and they cling to each other as they both get fucked by the alien couple.

By the time the duo have sated themselves and are pulling away, both Jack and Cas are hard again, and Jack's hand slides down between their bodies and wraps around both of them.

The aliens tangles themselves together on the opposite side of the large bed, and watch the two men. Cas comes first, spilling all over Jack's hand, which he uses to lubricate himself further, until he comes as well.

Wes comes over and uses hir tongue to clean both of them up.

After that, the aliens must leave, they have early meetings on the morrow.

Jack kisses them both goodbye, while Cas simply waves with a smile from the bed.

-

They're both sound asleep, when some sort of alarm goes off in Jack's place, and they both jerk awake, Cas reaching for his non-existent rifle, while Jack has his blaster close to hand.

They both look around wildly until Jack hears a specific, very familiar noise.

“The TARDIS,” he whispers. “It's him!”

Jack gets dressed faster than Cas has ever seen him, and then he races out the front door. He doesn't even bother to close it.

Cas blinks and then tugs a pair of pants on, and some sort of sandals and follows Jack out of curiosity.

Cas sees him ducking around a corner, at least he sees the edge of that long army coat of Jack's trailing as he ran.

When Cas finally catches up to him, Jack is with another man and a blonde woman who is hugging him tightly.

Jack turns and sees him and waves him over, to introduce Cas to them but the Doctor and Cas square off.

“Time Lord.” Cas says it with disgust.

“Seraphim.” The Doctor tone is sad.

Jack's smile fades a bit. “You know each other. Wait, Seraphim? You're really an angel?”

“Yes.” Cas tilts his head sideways. “I know of the Time Lords. He knows of my kind.”

The Doctor looks at Cas, but then he's distracted by a movement behind him.

“Run,” he yells, and Jack and the blonde take off.

It takes a laser blast to set Cas off after them, and it isn't until they're crouching down behind some barrels and the Doctor and his companion are trying to secure the door shut that Jack asks him.

“Are you still an angel?”

Cas shrugs his shoulder. “It depends on who you ask. I carry very little grace. Just enough to prolong my life.”

Jack smiles slowly. “Are you saying you're immortal?”

“Effectively.”

There's a commotion at the door and some weird robot looking things burst through the door. The Doctor confronts them with a little glowing thing.

Jack keeps an eye on the situation while interrogating Cas.

“How do you know about Time Lords?”

“They were our first children.” Cas voice is clipped and he won't say anymore about it.

The Doctor has vanquished the robot things for now it seems, because he draws Cas aside for a discussion.

“You're not from this universe.”

Cas shakes his head. “Mine was destroyed by Lucifer.”

The Doctor nods and claps a hand on Cas' shoulder. Cas' lips twist but he doesn't shrug it off. He senses that this Time Lord is different than the one who destroyed themselves millenia ago in his timeline.

“Your kind are dead where I'm from.”

The Doctor's eyes fill with a lifetime of grief. “They're dead here too.”

Cas nods softly. “I, too, am the last of my kind.”

He looks over at Jack a moment, then back at the Doctor. “You're taking him, aren't you?”

The Doctor eyes jack and then shrugs a bit. “Ah, well, he usually comes along.”

Cas narrows his eyes slightly and then nods. “Will you come back? I'd like to go back to Earth.”

“Of course. Least I can do, Grandfather.”

Cas smiles sadly and then makes his way back to Jack's place.

Jack doesn't come back.

-

It's three years later when that alarm goes off again, and Cas has just fallen asleep, fresh from working a shift busing tables in that diner that Jack had taken him to.

He rather enjoyed the simple work, and meeting people from all over the galaxy.

Cas jerks fuzzily awake and blinks in confusion before he remembers.

He packs up what little he has, dons an old coat Jack left behind, shoulders his bag and heads to the TARDIS.

The Doctor has gone for now, but Cas simply steps up and lays his hand on the door.

He has just enough grace that it recognizes him and he enters within.

“Oh, sister,” Cas says softly as he rests his hand on her console.

He is still there, communing with the soul of the TARDIS when the Doctor returns.

“How did you get in here?” he asks.

Cas smirks and shakes his head. “Magic, of course.”

The Doctor snorts.

“Are you ready to go?” he asks the Doctor, who plainly does not like Cas commandeering his place as Captain of the ship.

“Aye,” the Doctor says softly and Cas nods.

The TARDIS jerks into motion without Cas moving a finger.

The Doctor flops in his chair and looks a bit like (okay a lot like) he's sulking.

Within seconds, they're back on Earth, Cardiff, specifically, right over the Rift.

Cas wishes the TARDIS a silent goodbye.

He turns to the Doctor. “Take good care of her, she's the most precious thing in the universe.”

He nods a bit, but stays silent.

Cas pushes the door open and steps out to see jack running towards the TARDIS, which vanishes as soon as Castiel is safely away.

“Cas?” Jack says incredulously, and then sweeps him up in his arms, kissing him a lengthy hello.

“Jack?” There's a soft voice behind them and they part and turns and there's a beautiful young man, with hurt hidden deep in his eyes.

“Ianto! Come meet my old friend Cas!” Jack turns to Cas.

“How long has it been for you?”

Cas considers. “Three years give or take.”

Jack shakes his head. “Time travel. Nearly twenty for me.”

Cas extends his hand to Ianto and studies him a minute, then shakes his head at Jack. “You always did have good taste. He's gorgeous.”

Jack smirks and puffs up a bit. “I know.”

Ianto looks confused a moment, and then blushes and looks down.

Jack and Cas grin at each other a moment, then each links an arm through one of Ianto's, sandwiching him in between them and head back to Torchwood Headquarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: This Is The Best - USS
> 
> Please let me know if there's anything else I need to tag. <3
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
